


A Good Day

by PoisonKisses



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKisses/pseuds/PoisonKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison Ivy rarely gets a happy ending, but even living Goddesses need a win occasionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

It was a good day.

The experimental _Nepenthes gargantua_ she'd been working on all week were doing very well, and Dr. Pamela Isley--the infamous metahuman and one-time eco terrorist known as Poison Ivy--couldn't have been happier with the results. She was taking a well-deserved and frankly necessary break from the lab for the evening and fighting the smile threatening to curl her full lips up and ruin her normal, carefully composed neutral expression as she padded on slender bare feet through her small hideout. 

It was rare for her to take a break, but a few minutes ago she'd gotten a text with a picture: Rose, Thorn, and Hazel standing in front of some tourist attraction, "the World's Biggest Ball of Lint. The girls looked happy and healthy and like they were having a blast in their mismatched clothes. Rose was wearing a floppy, shapeless hat and had take the selfie with a caption, "we don't know why you'd have so much lint, but the snackbar is awesome! Miss you, mama. Love you! xoxo"

Unable to concentrate after seeing her sporeling girls, Ivy now had a cup of chamomile tea steaming in her hand--sweetened with a teaspoon of fresh honey--and a copy of _The Tenant of Wildfell Hall_ tucked under her arm. She settled on the end of the little couch in her living area for a night of reading. Harley was on the opposite end, lying on her back with her legs slung over the arm and in her 'cookie pants' --a pair of fleece sleep pants that were soft and baggy and very comfortable and were so different from the overtly sexy things she normally wore Ivy honestly doubted most would recognize her. She had her game out, utterly focused on catching little pixel monsters, and only managed a distracted, "Hey, Red. Getcher work done?"

Ivy flashed a rare (for her) honest smile and flicked the TV on with the remote. "I did, in fact. I think the new species is going to do very well in Gotham's climate..."

Her phone meowed at her, and she checked the text from Selina. 

Kitty: omg, u guys need to watch the news

Ivy scowled, wondering what she was on about now. She quickly tapped out a reply.

Ivy: Why? What did you do?!

Kitty: lol, just watch. <3 you guys!

Harley was watching her expectantly. "What's goin' on, Red?"

"Apparently, Selina wants us to watch the news for some ungodly reason." Harley sat up straight as Ivy switched the channel.

"...and in other news tonight, this incredible video, captured by a citizen of Gotham on their cell, was just sent to Channel Four!" chirped the entirely too perky blonde anchor. _At least it's not Vicki Vale,_ thought Ivy, _insipid idiot..._

She lost her train of thought as the footage began to roll and perky narrated. Though a bit dark, it was clear that Batman was pursuing Selina across several uneven rooftops, many with clotheslines strung across the gaps.

"Gotham's very own masked vigilante, the mysterious Batman, caught on camera pursuing the infamous catburglar, Catwoman!" They had an excellent view of the two as Selina swung around a blind corner and gracefully dodged through several clotheslines. As Batman pursued, he hit them at full speed, blinding himself and then pitching over the edge of the rooftop, a pair of rather large bloomers across his face.

It was clear on screen when Selina doubled over laughing, then spotting the filmer, blew a kiss to the audience. Next to her, Harley was losing it, laughing so hard she was nearly falling off the couch. For her part, Ivy found herself grinning at the imagined expression on Batman's face. 

"There you have it, folks. Even the Batman occasionally has trouble with his unmentionables!" The male anchor, square jaw and dead eyes, turned and picked up the thread. "In other Batman related news, Arkham officials have confirmed that infamous criminal the Joker suffered catastrophic injuries during his most recent escape and is currently in a full body cast at their facility. Looks like he won't be escaping again for a good six months."

The blonde was saying something about breathing easier as Harley said, "Aw, poor Mr. J. I guess no fun fer six whole months!"

Ivy regarded her for a second before chiming in, "Well, you know if you need a place to stay, my door is always open, Harls." Harley without bruises she couldn't explain for the rest of the year? Ivy liked the thought of that.

Harley cheered. "Oh my god, Red, it will be like a big slumber party! We can make cookies every night! We can..." and she began to list off all sorts of other slumber party activities Ivy only half heard, because the anchors had switched to national news.

"An injunction has been issued, halting the construction of the Dakota pipeline," the male anchor was saying, and Ivy held her breath. She wanted to cheer but then, "and in other environmental news, the entire board of directors for BP oil has been indicted on charges of, among other things, conspiracy and fraud for their roles in the recent Deepwater Horizon spill. Score one for Mother Earth, I guess."

Ivy sat back and sipped her tea with trembling hands.

"Wow, Ivy, I never see you smile so big...what's the occasion?" She turned and looked into Harley's guileless blue eyes and realized yes, she was smiling. She was happy.

"It's a good day."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this because I tweeted about it earlier.


End file.
